As light emitting elements, there is one including an organic light emitting layer, that is, an organic Electro Luminescence (EL) element. There is a type of the organic EL element which is flexible, that is, an organic EL element which has flexibility and is able to be bent (Patent Documents 1 to 5). There is one type of such a flexible organic EL element of which a base material includes a glass substrate (Patent Documents 1 and 2). The glass substrate is able to prevent moisture or oxygen from being transmitted, compared to a resin layer.
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 discloses a technology in which an inorganic moisture-proof layer is arranged approximately in a center portion in a thickness direction of the organic EL element, thus reducing a stress generated in the inorganic moisture-proof layer. Similarly, Patent Document 4 discloses a technology in which a gas barrier layer formed of silicon oxide, silicon oxynitride, and the like is arranged in the vicinity of a position which is a neutral surface at the time of bending the organic EL element, and thus the generation of the stress in the gas barrier layer is reduced. Similarly, Patent Document 5 discloses a technology in which an inorganic insulating film formed of a silicon oxynitride film or the like is arranged in the vicinity of a neutral axis at the time of applying a bending stress to the organic EL element.